SplodgeKat's Journal
by PixelCheeseCake
Summary: You. You are a lone wanderer lost in the desolate wastelands of Minecraft... The realm no one dares go for fear of their life. But it is here in the darkness you come across a strange, ancient book. The tale this book holds is more than you can handle, how will you cope with the fear?
1. Intro

Written By: SplodgeKat & Hollz100

Edited By: Hollz100

Intro & Present Tense/1st Person By: Hollz100

Journal Entries By: SplodgeKat

Creative Thinking: SplodgeKat

Intro:

It's a cold, gloomy day in the Minecraft world, a thick, misty fog hangs over the grassy savannah like a frozen blanket. There is no wind. No light breeze. Just the cloudy mist and the faint sound of your own rapid breathing. What was that? Is there someone out there? Someone stalking you in the darkness, lurking in the shadows and waiting to strike... You've never been here before; no one has. The savannah is filled with witches and tales of death, only the most foolish travellers wander into it's smoky clutches. No turning back. This is it. Press on or allow the strange, surreal fog to engulf you and throw you into death's hands. There used to be a town here many years ago, that's what the legend says.

A small village with few inhabitants... Inhabitants that just disappeared. Castles and houses that just crumbled away and faded into time as a figment of imagination. What happened here?It doesn't matter. Death. Death is what happens here and nothing else. What's that in the distance? A tiny light in the darkness... They say never go towards the light, but right now it is your only refuge, your only glimmer of hope seeping through the cracks of an icy grip. You move towards it. Walking. Running. Sprinting. You're inside. Is it safe? It's quiet... too quiet. You hear a distant dripping but stay within the light's radius, but where is it coming from? Turning around you see a small golden ray slithering through a gap in the damp, stone wall. A gap big enough to fit through. You worm your way through, finding the light to be nothing more than the dull, luminous glow of a lava pit.

With a heavy sigh you almost give up hope... almost. You see what appears to be a book, tattered and worn, hiding beneath a layer of dust and webs in the corner of the small cavern. Has someone been here? Impossible. You dismiss any such thoughts yet your curiosity swallows you up, forcing you to go and look at the small item. Once closer you see "SplodgeKat's Journal" scrawled on the front of the wrinkled brown leather in dark black ink. You have never heard of this SplodgeKat but decide to hear her tale, the book releasing a quiet creak as the leather stretches back to allow the book to open for the first time in what looks like centuries. You cough and splutter as you reach the first page, dust accumulating and shooting for your mouth like little torpedoes, making their way down your throat and into your empty lungs. The air in here is humid and warm from the lava but you do not complain. You seek comfort in it's radiating heat. With a swift breath you blow the dust from the page, the inside cover displaying "The Story of My Adventures" in more black ink. Your gaze dismisses this and flutters to the first page, a thin, crinkled, tan piece of paper with neat black calligraphy coating almost every inch. You focus your gaze and read the first line...

Chapter 1 (Journal Entry 1) Coming soon...


	2. Chapter 1

**Journal Entries By: SplodgeKat**

**Edited By: Hollz100**

**Present Tense By: Hollz100**

_"Day One:_

_Yesterday was my 16th birthday and I was finally noticed as an adolescent amongst the elders. The customs of our tribe state that one one turns 16 they are eligible to go out and see the world. So, being one for adventure, that is exactly what I did and here I am on my way to a new, mysterious land full of epic adventures and immense perils. I shall be keeping this journal with me the whole time with the intent of recording my journey every now and then"_

You think to yourself now, pausing to glare at the mossy cobblestone walls surrounding you. Was this SplodgeKat a real person? No. It can't be. They say this land has always been empty, ever since... since the village. Was SplodgeKat one of it's inhabitants? Again, no. They probably didn't even know how to read and write back then.

You are confused now and can do nothing but stare across the pool of lava into the emptiness of your own lonesome company. Will you die here? This can't be it... you're only young and have every intention of leaving this place, but what can you do? What can you do but sit and wait as time slowly passes by and your isolation swallows you whole, spitting you back into the darkness a crazed and lost traveller.

Well if you are going to die here, you might as well make the most of your time with some more reading. You flick through the crusty pages to notice that there seems to be a change of handwriting a little later on. It's as if the book was passed down or simply something was copied? Wait. You're perceptive emerald eyes catch the torn edges of the page. These pages were ripped out and placed neatly in-between the books original pages... someone else's journal perhaps?

You ignore it for now and flick back to the beginning, eyes searching for the next entry.

_"Day Eight: "_

**-To be continued**


End file.
